The Song in my Soul
by FoxyFire45
Summary: Rin is a happy teen who’s big dreams are backed up 100 percent by her loving father. But when her mother decides to get a new boyfriend, and news of a tragic accident reach her, she decides to set off on her own in hopes of fulfilling her dreams.
1. Default Chapter

The Song In My Soul

Ch. 1 Rin

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

The sound of the shower sounded loud in my waterlogged ears as I started to hum and try and remember the words to a catchy tune I had heard the other day and soaped up with my favorite shower gel, Mango Apple Twist. After Iwashed my light brown hair and turned off the water, I stuck my hand out of the shower door groping around for a towel. The knock at the door startled me and sounded so persistent that, assuming it was mom I got out, discarding my search for a towel for the moment and opened the door a crack to see what she wanted.

"Ye-DAD! I almost threw my arms around him when I realized my state: naked. "Just a sec dad!" I slammed the door closed and found on the other side of it a house coat which I flung on, not caring that it was on backwards. As I ran around the bathroom looking for a towel to keep my hair from getting my shoulders uncomfortably wet, I heard him say, a bit muffled, something about singing, shower, talent, and angel. I opened the door and hugged him tightly. "What did you say dad?", I said not letting go of him. "I said, still singing in the shower I see, do you expect some talent scout to have his ear pressed against the bathroom door at 9 am in the morning at your house angel?" I rolled my eyes. "_Da-ddy_! Cut it out! Why _are_ you here so early anyway?" "I could ask the same question".

We both turned around to see my _lovely _mother wearing an old house coat and slippers, and her hair looking like some rodent had slept in it. "Hmm…..the bed head look. It suits you Lei." My mother made a swipe at him which he dodged grinning and said simply, "I just couldn't wait to see my angel and I saw it was such a nice day that I thought I would take her a bit early to breakfast, what do you think?" I squealed in delight then looked at mom expectantly. She nodded grudgingly. I smiled happily and ran to my room to get ready.

"A_ bit _early Nakago, more like 4 hours early! I mean, what's with you, barging in here, on a Monday no less, and asking Rin to breakfast, without even asking me! For Pete's sake Nakago, you could've at least called! This isn't like you!" Lei ran her hands through her knotted hair and eyed her ex-husband suspiciously. They had divorced when Rin was 5, and though Nakago had wanted custody over her, the judge decided that, of course, the mother had the rights to the child. 'It's for the best Nakago, you may not see it now, but think reasonably. When Rin is older she's going to need her mother to teach her, certain, necessities that a man cannot', the judge had explained to a frustrated Nakago 12 years ago and, grudgingly, Nakago had relented. At least he could see her on weekends. Nakago had remembered when Rin was 10 and her mother had called telling him Rin had won a singing contest in her elementary school and he had been so proud he had given Rin a rose, which she still had, seeing as she had dried it.

She got more and more excited about singing and writing music as she got older and now, at the age of 17 she had sent her reseme to The Shikon University Of Music intending on going further with her singing and writing. Her father was extremely proud. However her mother just told her daughter not to get her hopes up. That university was the best in Japan! Also the most expensive. Not to mention it was in Tokyo, a far cry from their much smaller city. Rin didn't care. She was determined to get in, even if it meant working the whole summer just to get the money. Nakago was behind her 100 percent. Lei was about to say more when Rin came downstairs wearing a tank top,skort,shoes, and a brilliant smile. So did Nakago (AN/ The smile, not the skort, I'm not _that_ weird. Oo). "Let's go angel!" Rin nodded and followed him to his red mustang.

I stared out the window at the trees whizzing by, in complete and utter bliss. "So, where do you want to eat? Wacdonalds?" dad teased. I gave him my best I-think-I'm-going-to-puke-look and he burst into fits of laughter. We both hated WacDonalds. He had taken me there once when I was 7 and that was enough. I even kindly left all the food there for the employees to clean up after my stomach decided it didn't agree with the food. At all. So, it simply ejected it. The wrong way( A/N I hope you know Imean throwing up). My dad did the same thing except _he _made it to a toilet." Alright then, how about...oh, I dunno, Munchin' Marties?" My dad was rewarded with one of my brightest smiles and a hug that nearly caused an accident. We pulled into my favourite resteraunts parking lot and entered the small but homey building.

After ordering what we wanted, we talked about this and that, how dumb a song on the radio was or how the new iMac computers were so cool. Nothing important. That is of course until my beloved dad tapped his fingers on the table, the way he always does when he has something important to say. I immediately shut up and stared at him expectantly. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, no sound coming out of it. He tried again and failed. Finally he said,"Angel baby, I don't know how to put it. So, here, this is for you. Oh, and it was one of the reasons I came so early if you're wondering". He handed me a wad of bills, which I stared at. It was alot of money. And when I say alot, I mean so much, that 1000 dollars is peanuts compared. In my hand was _100 000 dollars_. I was speechless. Shocked. I had never seen that much money in my lifemuch less hold it! Finally I found my voice. "D-dad how? This is alot of money. How did you- "When you were 9 you said you were going to that university. I knew you could do it. But only with help. So I began saving. And there you are!" My dad stated simply, as he always does. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He had saved money for 8 years, all for me! I couldn't wait anymore. I ran over to him (A/N They were sitting across from eachother) and hugged him as tightly, without cutting off his air supply, as I could. "Thank you daddy! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" I stated happily, still crying (A/N That's a bit odd Oo). "Well, you don't know how much it would mean to me if you gave your old man a kiss", my dad said, grinning. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Aahhhh, that's better! Now Rin, put that somewhere **extremely** safe and; don't let your mother know you have it. She might..." I nodded sadly. Mother tries, but she can't hide that she has done drugs. Me and dad both know it.

What dad doesn't know is that mom always brings a new boyfriend home on the weekends, and they get drunk and do some scary things. Whenever that happeneds I lock my door and go outside through the window to walk in the park, or something like that. I don't tell dad because...I know mom's trying and happily she hasn't had a new boyfriend for a month, and has tried to stop doing drugs. I'm very grateful. Dad does have a point though. If mother knows I have this kind of money, she probably won't do anything, but if she hooks up with a new boyfriend, and while she's drunk she let'st it slip... If the boyfriend knows, I'd be in major trouble because most of my mother's boyfriends are total druggies and they would do anything to get that kind of money for drugs. To put it short: my mom's life is screwed up and she's trying to put it back together. It would be best if she didn't know. I nodded again and put the money in my purse in a hard to see pocket just as the food arrived. Mmm! Pancakes!

"Bye dad! Love ya!" I blew a kiss to the red mustang that was pulling away from our driveway and skipped inside after I saw his hand wave through the window.

"Huh? He _left?_ But what about when he's actually **supposed** to come like in 2 hours? I thought he'd probably take you till 4:30! It's only 11! Honey, what is Nakago up to?" My mom sounded exasperated so I told her the excuse dad and I came up with, which was partly true. "Dad came early because he got a call from the office saying they needed help with some paperwork that had just come in from Tokyo. He couldn't stay longer although he wanted to and I told him I understood, but he SO owed me. He laughed at that." I pretended to act grumpy at the last comment. Dad had laughed when we practiced what to say and I had pulled that face. Mom just shrugged and began to make breakfast for herself. Now fully dressed, my mother was a pretty attractive women. Her dyed hair hadd been combed(A/N Thank goodness) and fluffed a bit, she wore a sassy top that always made me want to make sure everyone knew we weren't related, or laugh. Usually it's both. It was indeed sassy, or something, saying, ' My face is up **there**' written right across the-um, upper abdomen with an arrow pointing to her face. She also wore tight black jeans with a red studded belt and sandy colored platform sandals that tied to her ankles. She looked like she was in her twenties, which was how she looked everyday. Her job was at a bar and she wanted to look good.

I went upstairs and decided to go onto GarageBand on my iMac PowerBook G4. I loved the fact you could make up songs and print out the notes so you could play them on real instruments. Scratch that. I love everything about it! After about 2 hours on that, I got bored and surfed the internet. An hour of that and I'm in the same predicament. So I write in my journal. Unlike most people, I write everyday. I like it. And I have practically no social life, so I have time. Another reason to want to get in to The Shikon University Of Music. Start over and maybe make some friends. At the very _least. _

After writing the days events, I locked my journal up. I don't use those pathetic locks that come with them that can be opened without the key, I actually bought a small padlock and had the key around my neck. I was especially grateful for it today. I didn't want mom finding out about you-know-what. 2:30 p.m. I sighed. Then I got up and started correcting notes and lyrics on my songs. Sort of, self assigned homework. Man, I am a geek! After correcting 2 songs I glanced at the clock: only 5. I growled and decided to get something to eat. I snuck downstairs, grabbed a bag of chips, and ran back upstairs. I then turned on the radio and flopped onto my bed. 5:00 and he_ still_ hasn't called. Sigh.

Somewhere else

Nakago slipped the package into the mailbox, praying it would be sent in time. "I hope this helps you with your dreams my angel", he said softly, slid into his car, and started driving.

Back with Rin

After hearing the same song on the radio for about the one millionth time,and telling her self that she could do soooo much betteras she heard it,Rin switched it of and glared at her furry pink phone. 'Dad promised he'd phone! He was going to tell me something else he'd forgotten! Grr! If this is some sort of a way to, make me patient, I'm going to kill him' Rin thought this, but she knew she never would actually,duh. She loved her dad **so** **much** and the thought of... Oh brother, this was pointless, talking to nobody. Suddenly a quiet knock on her door snapped her back to reality. Rin crossed the room and threw the door open to see her mother standing there looking so serious and worried, Rin thought the police were here again (long story, don't ask). "Rin honey, um, sweetie? I-I don't know how to tell ou this. Your father he-" Lei swallowed and continued slowly. "Rin, your father...is dead".

Ha! Thought I'd give you a cliffy because that ALWAYS happens to me when I'm reading a good story. AND I want you to review. I need atleast 10 reviews before I update, so if you like the story, recommend it or something, cause I shan't update is you shan- I mean, don't review :P. Tell me what you think!

Hershey kisses-Foxy


	2. Run!

The Song in my Soul

Chap 2: Run!

My mind spun, trying to figure out, comprehend what mom had said. I couldn't figure it out. It was too confusing. My mind jumped to the closest possibility,mom was joking. Because, dad couldn't possibly be de- .

An hour later I found myself on the couch with a cloth on my forehead. "Hon, are you okay? You fainted sweetie," someone was speaking to me. I vaguelremembered them. Who was this person? Forget that, too confusing. Nothing madesense. Then everything made sense at once and my head hurt. And a small voicewhispered quietly in my ear. 'dads dead'. Ignoring it I asked mom what happened.'dads dead'. "Well, the police came to the door and at first I thought it was  
because- you know- well, um, anyways 'dads dead' they looked very serious so Iasked what was wrong and they told me there had been an accident. 'dads dead!'They asked me if- if I knew Nakago. I asked why, and it turns out, a car had zoomed around the corner and had hit his head on. He never had a chance.

'DADS DEAD!' "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BE QUIET! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the little voicehad finally overwhelmed me and I jumped up as I knew I had to realize the truth.Dad was dead, and he couldn't come back. Ever. I let out a strangled sob and ranto mom, the only comforter I had left. She hugged me and patted me on the back,but I realized I wanted to be alone. I pulled away and was about to run upstairswhen mother said the worst thing she could've said to comfort me.

"Hon, I have good news. I met someone." uh-oh. "I know what you're thinkingbut he's different from the rest of them. He's kind and gentle and so sweet and-I want to start over now. Be one big, happy family. Doesn't that sound wonderful? You'll get a new dad and a friend!"

"I don't have a dad! He's DEAD mom! This isn't wonderful, it's evil! How could you! You promised you wouldn'thave anymore boyfriends!" I yelled at her, angry and hurt. She looked surprised and then angry too. "Well, how am I supposed to feel? I like having boyfriends. You're pretty selfish, you want your dreams to come true, but not mine? Besides, he, like I said is different. He's moving in missy and there isn't anything you can do about it. I expect you to obey him and treat him like family. Yes, youdad is dead, but there's nothing you can do so get over it!" It looked like she  
had been drunk, but I was still angry. l hated her at that moment and swore never to forgive her. How could she? I ran upstairs and slammed the door, and landed on my bed sobbing.

A few minutes later I heard voices downstairs. I peeked out and saw mo getting out a bottle of champagne. She was smiling and I could see he was too. He looked like all the other boyfriends, and sure enough, he pulled out a small packet. Mom looked around and looked guilty for about two seconds, and then took it, giggling. She ran to the kitchen and brought back some beer and with a smirk the guy took one.

Too disgusted to see anymore I closed the door quietly andfell back onto the bed. She had lied. Again. I wanted to scream in frustration and hit someone. Instead I wrote in my journal shakily what had happened and then went out the window and carefully climbed down. I then did the only thing that made sense. I ran. I ran as fast as I could. All I could hear was the blood pumping in my ears as I ran faster than I probably had ever run in my life. Finally collapsing I lay sobbing.

Instead of raining as it usually does in the movies, a fierce wind began, almost blowing me away. I wished it would. I don't know how long I laid there, but a bit of my common sense kicked in and I decided I needed to go home. Then I looked at a nearby street name. Never heard of it. Uh-oh. I was lost and my dad was dead. No matter how corny that sounded to me it was also the saddest. I burst into tears yet again and wished for a miracle.

It came in the form of a bus. Turns out I had been laying beside a bus stop.

The bus slowed to a stop and I climbed in gratefully when I realized I didn't have any money. "Oh man, quick, find a seat sugar, before you get blown into one", the bus-driver said smiling. "That wind's a nasty one ain't it?" "I-I don't really have any money. I'm lost and-" I tried not to cry, but those flippin' tears have a mind of their own. I felt them slide down my face and tried to wipe them away, but the driver saw anyways. He looked at me kindly and said easily, "That's ok, a girl like you shouldn't be out so late and nobody for that matter should be out in this weather. Besides, rule is anyone on the bus past 10:00 rides free". I looked at him and then said, "Oh no, I couldn't just ride for free, besides, I probably live far away from here. Where ever 'here' is" I said in dismay. "Well then, tell me where you live and the next time I see you, you can pay me back, or let me buy you a coffee, whichever sounds good to you" he gave me a cheesy grin and gestured to a seat close to him. I noticed then that the bus was  
empty. I finally gave in and gave him a grateful smile. I slid into a front window seat as he introduced himself. "Hiram's the name. l'll bet yours is a bit more elegant though." "I'm Rin" l said shyly. "Beautiful name!" Hiram declaredand started to move the bus. "Now Rin, where exactly do ya live?" I told him quietly and he looked shocked. "That's 35 km from here!" seeing my look of sorrow and embarrassment he quickly added, "Good thing that's where I'm headed"  
he said cheerfully, turned up the heat, and started in the right direction.

"No you're not! You're just being nice to me. Hiram, you'll lose your job! I can't let you do that!" I protested. "Nonsense, my shift is over. Now, do you want to listen to the radio, or perhaps a CD?" Seeing that he wasn't going to budge in  
his decision I let out an exasperated sigh and picked a CD. He slipped it in and as the familiar words started, they not only comforted me, I began to sing along.

"Holy smokes!You're fabulous! Ever thought of trying out to be a professional?" Hiram exlaimed as I paused for breath. I blushed. "Yeah, sort of. I've applied to go to the Shikon University of Music. To improve and learm more about singing and music." I said shyly again. "Hope you make it." Hiram said simply. Not one warning of how expensive it was or not to get my hopes up. I was grateful.

"Ok your turn!" I said finally. "Hmm?" The driver asked absently. "Your turn. YOU sing a song", I ordered boldly. He laughed. "Me? Sing? Ha! Hon, you don't want to hear me sing". "Yes I do", I said stubbornly. "Okay, you asked for it" Hiram said grinning. He picked a song and sounded like- Okay, time to use your imaginations. A cat who's tail had been stepped on, ran into a car, it's alarm went off, and a stray dog started singing with it, and an ambulance just passed by with it's sirens on full blast. Yeah. Not nice. I started giggling and then joined in singing all the way to my house.

By the time we arrived (A ways back so I wouldn't wake mum; it was really late) when I said goodbye, I sounded like a frog. Hiram laughed and said goodbye sounding like a toad. "See ya later Rin, if you ever need a ride and you're in the neighbourhood, remember bus 87, and even if you aren't, here's my card, call me sometime. As friends of course, I'm probably twice you age." "I will, arigato Hiram!" I said taking the card and giving him a huge smile.When the bus had pulled away I quietly climbed into my room through the window and crawled into the covers. Tommorrow, I would make amends with mother. Or so I thought.

The next morning I peeked down the stairs and saw mum and the dude talking. I was going to go downstairs, honest. But when I heard what they were saying, I wanted to do anything but. "Lei, her dad died, that's understanding that she was sad, but to yell at you like that isn't, now, I suggest boarding school". "But Jason, I don't thinki she'll agree- "it doesn't matter if she agrees or not. We're the parents"I closed my door quietly before I could here anymore and locked it."No you're not" I whispered angrily.

I was, out of habit, going out the window, but right when I got down, I realized that's not what I wanted to do. I was about to go back up when a flash of white caught my eye. I picked it up. It was a letter. Opening it up I found the answer to all my problems. It read: To Ms. Rin Kashino, we are happy to announce that you are accepted to The Shikon University of Music, please arrive no later than August the 25 for more information you need to know. Please come with your entrance money ready. Thank you, Headmistress of S.U.M. (A/N that waas weird how that turned out, ne?)

Tears of happiness filled in my eyes and I knew what I needed to do."That's it. That's the last straw." I whispered to myself. "No more broken promises, abusive boyfriends. I can't stay in this house any longer. Too many; painful memories." I quickly went back through my windoe and ran around my room grabbing things I'd need. Clothes, books, my music, my journal, my photos. I gently put dads photo in my bag and then grabbed my money. The last thing I did was use my phone. "Hello? Hiram? It's Rin. I'm calling for a solid I-O-U. Can you pick me up at the Coffee Boutique? Why? Because. It's time for me to finally get out. I'm leaving.

Sooooo sorry it took me so long, I've been so busy it's not even funny. Anyways, next chap is called Sesshoumaru, which will answer some of my reviewers questions. Thanx for staying with me! Hope you enjoyed this chap!

Hugs-Foxy


	3. Sesshoumaru

**Dream**

Little Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to for months. Most people would think because he was traumatized, but that wasn't it. He lay awake at night always in wonder. Was this normal? A 6 yr old who doesn't scream for their dead mother, not understanding she's not there? But, Sessho, _did_ understand. His mother was gone forever, and he didn't care. What he did care about, or was angry about, was the fact _she_ took over. For 2 weeks after the funeral, it had been him and his father, and he liked it alot. His mother was always going to parties or something. Now she wasn't there. It seemed to Sesshoumaru that it was simpler that way. And more fun. But then the lady came. And his father ignored him.

Sesshoumaru was first confused, but then accepted it in anger. He was used to doing that. His mother, without knowing it, had taught him that. Slap him for spilling something? Okay, don't spill, and resent her for a week. Got an award for best coloring job, mother doesn't notice? Okay, not good enough for her, don't speak to her unless spoken to. And she never noticed the change. From being excited to show mother all the things he did or learned, to acting like she didn't exist. His father was always at work, so he never noticed either. That's how he learned to be at 4. Now at six, he could understand alot, because he was always reading in his room. Alone. And he started a private school at 3.

One day, at 5 while wondering the many halls and rooms in the mansion, he came across a piano. And he loved it. Already, a year later he was in the grade two books. There are 9 levels, and then 1st gr. 2nd gr., etc. So that was impressive: very impressive. And that at least, was aknowledged. He got lessons with famous teachers; cruel, but brilliant; strict, but fabulous. And so at eleven pm, 6 year old Sesshoumaru was awake, pondering on how he felt about Kina. He hated her. Hearing voices, he slipped out of bed and crept to the living room. "He's so... cold. And as mean as they get. At six! I try to be nice, he paractically bites my head off! What can I do? I want him to like me! We're family now.""Give him time. He's always been...distant". Sesshoumaru went back to his room. Always been distant? No, but if that's how his father saw it then, okay. Sesshoumaru decided that, because the lady wanted him to like her, he would pull away. Make her give up. Or..would she? So it began. If she kept at it, he might slowly become happy. If not, he would confirm his theory. If you really care, you won't give up on someone. If you don't, you're exactly what he expects you to be. Just another person to resent. Such sad thoughts for a six year old.

A year goes by, and Sesshoumaru concludes. Another person to be resented.

**End Dream/Memory **

Sesshoumaru woke with a jolt. Laying back on his pillow, he couldn't get back to sleep. 'Why, would that memory come to haunt me at such an odd time?' He looked over at the clock: 1:13 a.m. Sighing, he slowly got out of bed. At 19, he was quite a bit taller than when he was six, and towered over his king sized bed. Why his father gave him one was beyond him. He stayed in the same spot every night, and took up one third of the space. He walk over to the window seat and looked out at the city. The moon was full, and the bluish light shone on everything. Even now his step-mother had turned into his mother. It was parties functions, etc. And whenever she refered to him, he was 'The problem child'. His half brother was the angel, and he had a C average while Sesshoumaru had straight A's in everything. The only thing he cared about was music. That was the only time you felt emotion around him. But he never played in other peoples presence. Except for his teachers, and that had stopped long ago when he graduated from piano and got a permit to teach. So he applied, with excellent references, to Shikon University of Music. He hadn't heard a reply yet, but he wasn't worried. He never was.

In high school he never worried about anything. He had a girlfriend, but later he found out she was just using him as an accessory. He dumped her, and he never had another girlfriend. Though he had a lot of choices. He wasn't ugly, far from it. He was nominated (not that he cared a wink) hottest guy, in the school newspaper. He just knew all girls were the same (AN Objection!) and they weren't worth the trouble (AN We'll see about that -grins slyly-). Sesshoumaru went back to bed, still thinking on how he hated everybody. (AN Er, sweet dreams?)

Next morning-

Sesshoumaru woke early, and weent downstairs to eat where he wouldn't be disturbed. Mulling over his schedule, he was startled to hear a sound at the front door. He went over and saw the mail. 'Of course', he thought, and picked up the bills, flyers, Shikon University reply... Sesshoumaru dropped the rest of the stuff on the table and ripped open the letter. _To a Mr. Sesshoumaru Takahashi: We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Shikon University Of Music. Please arrive no later than August 25 for more information you need to know. Please have your entrance money ready. Thank you,_

_Headmistress of S.U.M. _

Sesshoumaru turned and went up the stairs. Fifteen minutes later, he hadmore than enough money, his suitcase, his own music (he composed himself) and his fathers keys. He left a note in the kitchen. _Your car is at the Tokyo Airport. The keys are with the Airport Help-desk. _And that was all. He wrote an S at the bottom and left. He was on his way to freedom.

Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever, and I am aware that this was and incredibly short chapter, but I just wanted to introduce Sesshoumaru, and I'm already working on the next chapter, which is LONG. Okay? So please review. You don't know how many times I thought of stopping this story, and then reread my reviews to keep me going. I know thats corny but it's true! I'm counting on you guys, and I thank everyone of you for stickin it out with me! See ya soon!

Hugs

Foxy


	4. SUM is a scream

"This is your day off right? I mean... Oh, man! I am such and idiot! I met you only yesterday, and here you are, driving me on a 6 hr. journey that probably costs more in gas than your weekly pay! Stop the bus Hiram, I'll be a regular person and take the sky train or something, it's selfish of me to think I can just get a free ride at your expense" I said to Hiram, finally realizing after ten minutes exactly what I had asked him to do. Hiram kept his eyes on the road but said clearly, "Ms. Rin, what would an old man like me have to do today, that would make escorting a lovely and very nice young lady to a university, an expense? Now, you just tell me a bit about yourself, and then I'll tell you where you can stay tonight.

I had explained when I was to go to the University for information. That was tomorrow, so the offer was tempting. So I told him how my father had taken me for pancakes and had given me the money. I didn't mention that my mother didn't know I was going, and that my father had recently died. Suddenly I realised I was crying. I mean, my lifes dreams are finally coming true, and my dad is just _gone_. And I could never call him up or meet him for tacos or a million other things that we used to do. "You want to tell me about somethin' else hon?" Hiram asked, eyes still on the road. I looked at him, and said softly, "Please don't take offense, but I'd rather not. Um, I just need a bit of time." Hiram nodded. I was so grateful of his kindness. I thought it was so unfair on how people like Hiram had to work really hard for small pay, while cruel people got everything. I mean, look at Hitler.

I had realised I had never really looked at Hiram. I think I was too upset before. He was handsome for his age. You could tell he was in his forties because of the gray hairs straking the light brown ones. He had soft blue eyes and a nice smile. He was no old geezer. For his age, he was a hottie! But not like movie star, more gentle looking.

We sat there for awhile, and sometimes I was fighting not to have the tears flowing again. I was sad, and yet so grateful that Hiram had picked me up that rainy night. Was it fate? Or maybe...dad was looking out for me. The thought of that suddenly warmed me up from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. I miss him, but I was sure he was looking out for me. I took a deep breath, and decided that I was going to be strong.

Hiram must've noticed my change in mood because he suddenly asked me if I knew how to drive. I said yes, but I had barely gotten my learners permit. "Well, why don't we see if you can manage a few blocks?" Hiram suggested and a pang of sadness went through me. Dad was going to teach me. Seeing my sadness he said quickly,"We don't have to, it was just a suggestion." I swallowed and said,"No, that's a great idea, but if I total the bus...I'm not responsible. You feel like taking the risk?" I said grinning. It was odd to be the only passenger on the bus, but Hiram said his car was in repairs, so he borrowed the bus, which was odd but cool. I mean, it had a TV in it for goodness sake! Hiram said with a smile, he could take the risk.

For the next half hour, I was instructed on how to drive well and safely. I was getting good. I was so enthusiastic, I honked at people and waved. Some waved back while others ignored me. One was a nun and she looked at me, crossed herself, and walked on quickly looking terrified. Hiram and I laughed until our sides hurt. then Hiram took over, and I dozed off.

I was awake with a jolt as the bus stopped. Hiram said,"I thought we could stretch our legs". I was more than happy to agree and we went outside for awhile. "How much longer?" I asked him. "Three hours," was his reply. After a few minutes, we were ready to move on.

3 Hours later

Hiram pulled into a nice looking house witha big tree in the yard. Not forgetting his promise, Hiram had told me I could stay with his sister, Rachel and her husband Mark for the night. Carrying one of my bags out for me, Hiram went ahead and rang the door bell. A sour looking women with a slightly loose bun came out of the house. Seeing Hiram, her face brightened a little, and she hugged him. "Hiram! Oh, so good to see you!...Is this the...girl?" She asked, looking me up and down.

If they didn't look alike, I would've been shocked Hiram was related to her. I could tell she didn't like me. 'Oh well, life can't be expected to be a bed of roses. Try and make a good impression!' I told myself, and, smiling at the women I introduced myself. "Rin Kashino, pleased to meet you." The women looked unimpressed. But she let me stay, and I was grateful for that. I said a lot of thank yous and goodbyes to Hiram. "I don't know how to thank you enough" I said again, and Hiram just laughed and said that if I didn't stop thanking him, he would turn into king of the beets.

After he left I was shown the guestroom I was to stay in. It was tiny but I didn't care. I was so tired, I could've slept in a cupboard.

I woke up nervous and excited. I put on my darkest jeans and a white blouse, twisted my hair into a bun, put on some lipgloss and then went downstairs with my stuff. Apparently Mark had offered to drive me. He was alot nicer than Rachel and we had a nice conversation. I was feeling pretty confident. But then we arrived.

My heart was literaly jumping into my throat. I felt sick. The university grounds were huge, and there were security guards. I am not kidding. I was thankful I had remembered my purse and I.D. Mark said goodbye and left me and my stuff at the front gate of the biggest, most handsome building I had ever seen. The gate had red brick walls, with black iron doors at the front. I took a deep breath, picked up my bags, and walked towards the guard.

"Paper?" Was all the guard said, and it took me a minute to realise what he was talking about. I rummaged in my purse and handed the acceptance notice, neatly folded. He scanned it, looked at me, and then asked for I.D. I showed it to him, and he nodded his head to let me in. The gates swung open and I was amazed.

The grounds were huge, with the main road to the building split with a fountain in the middle. All the grass green and even, with stone benches with a red _cushioning_ on each one. But my favourite thing was a beautiful willow on the far corner of the grounds, that had a small moat around it and a tiny wooden bridge going across the small body of water. I decided to get checked in first and then explore that area closer. It looked like a heavenly place. I felt braver knowing that if someone took this much care with the grounds, surely they would be nice to the people.

I walked to the entrance.

**Inside**

"So, Ms. Kashino. Welcome to S.U.M. We are dedicated to brining you further into the world of music, in hopes that you will be able to accomplish whatever you came here to accomplish. I am Headmistress of S.U.M. You may call me Kaede. You will find we are unlike any university that you may have seen. We give you a map and a schedule, just like highschool, because we want you to be concentrating on how to improve your talents and strengthen your worse points, not concentrate on how and where to get to class. As you also may have noticed, we have very comfortable seats on the grounds, and we have an astrology room. That is unusual. Now, about your sleeping quarters. You will be sharing a room with another girl, in the right hand building behind this one. We keep the young ladies in one dorm, and the young men in the other. It is simply less complicated that way. Here is your key to the room, your room number is 125 on the 4th floor. Here is your tag. It is simply proof that you indeed go to this university, and creates less problems in identifying you at the gates. Tomorrow is when your instruction begins. Today you get comfortable with your surroundings. That will be all. Oh, and your admittance money please."

I handed over the money and studied the office as my new Headmistress put it away. It was big, with polished wood floor and a cherry wood desk, and leather seats. It was impressive. I then looked at the tag. Black painted metal with my name on it in gold writing, the university's name and Kaedes initials. I pinned it onto my shirt. I decided that I liked Kaede. There was a wise and kind aura about her, and I was glad she wasn't like Rachel.

I thanked her with a bow and left the office. Okay, now to find my room.

"123, 124, ah, 125!" I slid the key into the handle and opened the door. There was a girl already inside. She had short spiked copper hair, a nose ring, a black bare shoulder top, and olive green cargo pants. Her skin was mocha coloured, and she had a tough look. She was very pretty. She seemed to have forgotten about unpacking, because half of her stuff was in a closet, some on the bed, and the rest in her black, duffel bag. She had head phones on, and was playing on a keyboard next to her bed. She already had posters up, with odd looking musicians, and one was even Mozart. I looked at the room more closely. The room I came into was the bedroom, a huge size, with two single beds on the opposite walls. She had taken the one across from the door, so mine was the one next to it. It had a little bureau next to the bed, and a small lamp on that. There were two other rooms, and on closer inspection, I saw one was a small kitchen (cool), and the other was a bathroom. It wasn't too shabby at all!

Then I put my suitcase on my bed and cleared my throat. The girl looked up. She looked surprised someone was there. Then she looked me up and down, and I could tell what she was thinking. It was one of two things. Nerd, or goody goody. I wouldn't blame her with the clothes I was wearing. I decided to say something,"Hi, I'm Rin Kashino. I guess you are my roomate! And your name is...?" She scowled and said,"Oh man, just when I was beginning to think I had this room to myself." I saw she had a tag too, camouflaged for a minute because of her shirt. Lyena Acropolis. She made it clear she didn't like me here. Oh well. I never was good at making friends. My age, I mean. So I just left.

I decided to explore the main building, and then the grounds. I noticed that not many people were here. Even fewer in the main building, which was just as well. I was going down the instrument hall (according to my map) when suddenly the sound of a piano came to my attention. I followed to sound until I reached the 'Theatre Room'. I opened the door a crack, and saw the most amazing thing. A man was sitting there on the stage (the piano on the stage, and then lots of velvet seats, like at the movies on the ground) playing the piano. But oh the sound! It was heavenly. And he looked so, so, beautiful. Not just his looks (which were extremely hot, silvery white hair, defined features, wearing black pants, white dress shirt), but the way he played, his eyes, they had such emotion in them. I was inspired. He was, was, I couldn't even describe it to myself. So I quietly walked in and sat in the second to last row. I closed my eyes. The music washed over me. I felt calm.

Suddenly the music stopped abruptly. I opened my eyes to see what had happened, when I saw, across the room, these golden eyes piercing mine. He had noticed me, and he was glaring. Sigh. Do I have some sort of sign shining over my head? Don't like this girl, she sucks? I mean, back at home, I didn't have any friends. I didn't have friends since grade one. I looked at him again. His eyes had changed. From sad and soft, to mad and hard. I didn't like it. "Oh, please don't stop on my account. You play beautifully!" I said smiling, hoping he would continue playing. When he just kept glaring, I tried something else. "Um...I'm Rin. Who are you?" It wasn't very tactful. I could tell because he didn't say anything. He just picked up some papers, went down the stairs, and left.

"Well excuse me Mr. snooty. What did I ever do to you?" I grumbled. Maybe he was one of those sensitive artist types. Where nobody is aloud to hear him play hear him play. Maybe. I went up to the stage and sat on the bench. Amazing how it's the same instrument, but with different hands, it could sound horrible. I demonstrated to myself. I only knew one song. Dad had been teaching me... A tear slid down my cheek. 'No. You are not going to cry,' I scolded myself, and softly began to play. It was a beautiful song, clumsily played by me. It was played at their wedding. A flash of white on the ground caught my eye.

Picking it up, I realised it was one of the mysteries guys sheets of music. The notes were so complicated my head spun. Whoah, this guy was amazing! I hesitated, and then took the music and put it in my pocket. Then I went outside. The guy was no where to be seen. Oh man! I didn't know his name, and he probably needed this sheet. Crap crap crap! I went to my room, and flung myself onto the bed. Lyena was probably staring, but I didn't care. There was no point in caring right? My mom lies, my dad is dead, no one here gives a crap about me save the headmistress, who had to... I turned my head away from my roomie. I didn't want her to have another excuse to dislike me. Rin the crybaby. Then I noticed she wasn't even there. Good. Suddenly my silent crying turned into full out wailing. I cried into my pillow, but it was probably still pretty loud. That's why I didn't notice Lyena come in. That's why I didn't notice she was shaking. But then I looked up, sensing someone was there, and I saw Lyena sitting on her bed, not looking at me, but staring at the wall. It was then that she shocked me. I could tell she was trying not to cry.

Wiping my own tears away, I looked at her and said croakily,"Please don't bite my head off, but what's wrong? Can I help?" She ignored me. I tried again. "Look, talking it out can help. I know you aren't the type to get all chummy but"- "Why do you care? Leave me alone will you?" She snapped at me. I got mad, but I knew she was fighting not to burst into tears, so I took a deep breath (I find I have to do that alot ) and said calmly,"I care, because something is wrong, and I'm not a cold hearted person. Maybe if you talked it out, you would feel better." She looked at me. "Who are you, Dr. Phil?" But I could tell she was weakening. Finally she told me that her boyfriend had called. She said it slowly, carefully. I just listened. It took her a while, but in short, her boyfriend had dumped her for her worst enemy. And to top it off, he gave her Lyenas promise ring. Ouch. Not that it was any of my business or anything.

"You're angry, sad. You feel like the world is playing a mean trick on you. You feel helpless" I said to her, and her head snapped up. Her eyes were fighting, but then she nodded slowly. "You're still angry right?" She nodded again, looking suspicious. "Good." Her eyebrows went up at that. "Look, I can tell that's not all that's bugging you, and I'm not asking you to tell me anything more. What I suggest is that you try this technique I have," she was about to retort when I snapped,"Look, I'm not your enemy okay? I don't like it when people judge me ahead of time, and I'm sure you don't either so would you stop attacking me already!" She was so surprised she shut up. I continued. "This always helps me, no matter what is wrong. Do you want to know what it is?" She took her time answering. "I guess" was all she said, but I was pleased. "I scream. I scream and I scream until my voice is hoarse. I scream for every problem I have, and the bigger the problem, the louder I scream." Lyena was definetly surprised. "I'm going to scream, and you can scream with me. I garentee you will have a raw mouth for a while, but it'll be worth it. I'm going to count to 3. One, two, three," First I yelled because my mother had once shrunken my favourite shirt, then I screamed because she had lied to me and had gotten drunk on my birthday, I screamed louder for each of her borfriends, the loudest for her new one, I screamed for her dishonesty, and I practically shook the room because of my dad. I screamed because of peoples judgements. I screamed at my failures. But the best thing about it was that there was someone screaming with me. And she wasn't quiet about it either. Our door burst open, and 3 other girls came in looking worried. We explained (I explained) what we were doing, and suddenly there were five girls screaming. Two more came. We all screamed for our problems.

When the 5 girls left looking relieved and happier, I fell onto my bed. Lyena joined me. We were gasping for air, and finally we were laughing. When we quieted down, Lyena turned to me and said,"Okay, so spill." I blinked at her. "Huh?" She said clearly,"I told you my problem, what's yours?" Suddenly I realised I needed to, wanted to. Suddenly everything came bursting out. Everything. And as the torrent of words came out, and Lyena was just listening, I realised why I didn't tell Hiram all this. I needed a girl to talk to. When I finished, Lyena told me all of her problems. Her dog killed, her sister in a coma, her dads arrest. After an hour, we took a breather. "Hey Rin, I am sorry. I was so caught up in all my problems, I forgot other people have them too. Especially you. Do you think we can start over with the intro thing?" I nodded with a smile. "Hey, I'm Lyena Acropolis. It's funky to meet you." I laughed at her introduction and said,"Rin Kashino. I am tickled pink to meet you." She laughed.

I looked at the clock. "Why don't we get something to eat? I feel like eating a whale" Lyena agreed. I still had to find that mystery dude, I had to call mom, and my life was really weird right now, but I didn't care. I had a friend. For real.

DONE! Finally! I told you guys I would make it up to you! You have to admit, I did it! It was long, and hopefully entertaining. Don't worry, it gets better. I mean, she has to find 'mystery man' after all. Tell me your opinion! I hope I did okay on the interesting scale!

hugs and hersheys

Foxy


End file.
